Andrey Mashkov, 3rd Duke of Petrovgrad
His Grace Andrey Andreyevich Mashkov, 3rd Duke of Petrovgrad, NSZ, TVKS, VP, NTP, BZ (b. 2951) was the eldest child and son of 7th & 9th Vicereine of Trigunia Her Grace Hanna Mashkova, 1st Duchess of Petrovgrad and her husband The Most Honorable Andrey P. Golovin, 9th Count of Semyenovo, VP, grandson of 5th Viceroy of Trigunia His Grace Vasya Mashkov, 2nd Duke of Petrovgrad, great-grandson of 1st & 3rd Viceroy of Trigunia His Grace R.D. Mashkov, 1st Duke of Petrovgrad, and fourth generation of the Mashkov political dynasty alongside his siblings. He was the 10th Viceroy of Trigunia (2985 - Present), Minister of Infrastructure & Transport (2980 - 2985) and Boyarin Zamestitelʹ (Boyar Deputy) from Petrovgrad (2976 - 2985). Early Life - grew up along with the rest of his siblings at the Golovin family estate in Semyenovo; where he was kept relatively isolated from the prying eyes of the press in order to give the children a normal childhood - mother was elected as Vicereine when Andrey was 8, as his mother was away at the capital, she did come to visit the children every other day via special flight from the capital - visited many far flung places as a child with his father; including Kanjor, Hulstria, Luthori, UBE, Kazulia, Rildanor, Lourenne, and Deltaria - visited Kanjor most frequently, met HRH Queen Rachel and her family; said to have fallen in love with the nation developing a fondness for Kanjorienne cuisine, rugby, art and culture ... esp. its films like L'Orgueil de la Terre (The Pride of the Earth) by Luc Lyon - wished to become a film director at a young age, was provided with a camera and used it to make many homemade films using friends, siblings and neighboring children - later on, Andrey would admit that the films were "rather mediocre, even for a twelve year old" adding "needless to say, eventually I gave up trying to be a director, for which I am and was not creative enough, and instead decided to indulge my interests in merely being a connoisseur of film from the sidelines" - kept love for rugby as well as all sports, later stating that "one is not truly a Trigunian without a love of sport" Education - product of Trigunia's national private education system; something greatly touted by his mother and the Young Guard Party - attended the local elite nursery school in Semyenovo as well as the local elite private primary school specializing in a Humanistic and Academic curriculum approach which emphasized personal understanding and achievement as well as materials more overtly academic than at most regular private schools; also worked within private lessons under a series of hired tutors - upon advancing through primary school, Andey attended both lower and upper school at a Lutheran preparatory school outside Petrovgrad in Yulrath - after passing the entrance exams, he attended City University of Petrovgrad to obtain an initial degree in Geography before settling on Political Science - Andrey graduated in 2974 at age 23, upon which he immediately traveled to Kanjor to work alongside and observe the Union Royale, a Kanjorien royalist political party - it was because of his time in Kanjor, that Andrey developed a much more "Statist" approach to government, which somewhat contradicted the more libertarian policies of the Young Guards and his relatives Career - after returning from Kanjor in 2975, Andrey was was chosen for a job as a political consultant for the National Chamber of Commerce headquarters - however, his concern for the inequalities of Trigunian society and desire to regulate businesses was contrary to the beliefs of the organization, causing friction in the workplace. - subsequently, Andrey left the position in under a year and ran for the Boyar Duma seat of his mother in Petrovgrad in the election of 2976, easily winning the seat Political Career - time in Kanjor, 2974 - 2975 - politically more Statist, supporting the role of the State in Trigunian life; avowed Monarchist and Conservative, but felt that Trigunia could use more state intervention - many, including Andrey himself, cite the influence of Kanjor on these feelings Early Career - elected to Boyar Duma in 2976 election; which proved to be a landslide victory for the MGP - worked closely with the Kanjorien ex-patriot community in Trigunia to reach out to Kanjor, and accomplish a friendship and economic pact between the two maritime powers; thus combining both northern and southern shipping - following election of 2980, became the Minister of Infrastructure & Transport election proved to be all but opposition-less Personal Life - after time in Kanjor, developed ties to the Kanjor ex-patriot community in Trigunia, made up of mostly monarchists who decided not to return home; within this community is where Andrey met Natalie Lebaux (b. 3 July 2956) in 2975 - she was a second-generation Lutheran convert and the two were wed on 1 September 2977 - first child Roman Andreyevich Mashkov born 17 May 2978 - twins Amelie Andreyevna Mashkova & François Andreyevich Mashkov born 23 May 2982 - great fan of rugby, supported organizations trying to improve its standing amongst Trigunian sports fans - fan of Petrovgrad sports teams; believed in gender sport equality & also supported organizations to entice more fans to female sports given that womens' sports in Trigunia hold 75% the audience that mens' sports do - fluent in three other languages: Kanjorien French ("le français tondellois"), Hulsterreichisches Dundorfische, and Majatran